


Et la machine créa l'homme

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Lobotomy, Moral Ambiguity, Robots, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 4 - Mad ScientistKara et Alice fuient pour mieux se protéger des humains ; Luther a appliqué une solution pour sa propre survie.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Et la machine créa l'homme

Jour 4 – Mad scientist

“I am machine

I never sleep

Until I fix what’s broken;

I am machine

A part of me

Wishes I could just feel something.”

Three Days Grace – I Am Machine

Et la machine créa l’homme

Cette demeure n’avait rien de rassurant, mais tant que l’averse ne se calmerait pas, elle restait un refuge.

Alice se colla contre Kara, malgré le contact visqueux des vêtements gorgés d’eau. La pluie qui s’abattait était aussi froide que de la neige fondue, frappant de ses pointes glacées les joues de plastique.

« On dirait la maison d’un sorcier, Kara… »

Kara serrait la main gelée d’Alice, restant indécise. Devait-elle rassurer, et donc mentir à l’enfant ? Ou devait-elle se montrer franche, en prenant le risque d’entretenir les craintes d’Alice ?

« Je sais, Alice… Espérons que ce sorcier-là soit gentil. »

Elle frappa contre l’épaisse porte en bois, assez fort, mais elles durent quand même attendre plusieurs instants avant que quelqu’un n’ouvre.

La porte s’écarta sur une silhouette imposante, immense. Ce n’était pas un sorcier ; c’était un géant. À cause de ses deux mètres vingt, son front sombre était dissimulé par l’encadrure. Ses yeux noirs étaient baissés vers les intruses.

À la base de la gorge du géant, un nœud papillon rouge déployait ses ailes de soie, impeccable avec cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon à pinces. La taille de ce dernier devait d’ailleurs être unique, spécialement conçu pour cet être colossal.

Quand il pencha un peu la tête, Kara put voir une LED azur incrustée dans la tempe gauche.

« Pouvons-nous… Pouvons-nous voir le propriétaire ? »

Avant de répondre, le majordome jeta un œil à la petite fille ; elle le regardait avec des yeux exorbités de curiosité. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un sorcier.

Enfin, il s’écarta et murmura :

« Entrez. »

Le bois du plancher craquait, souffrant de son âge infini, tandis que les ampoules dans les lampions témoignaient la même fatigue, éclairant à peine plus qu’une bougie. La maison ne semblait pas assez solide pour résister à l’averse, et les grincements pouvaient annoncer un effondrement tout proche.

Mais désormais coincées, Kara et Alice ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour pour retourner sous la pluie, et, obéissant au geste d’invitation de l’androïde, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Personne ne les y attendait : plusieurs fauteuils et deux canapés s’étaient éparpillés dans la pièce immense, mais à part les coussins, personne ne profitait de leur confort. La cheminée était éteinte, un détail curieux car des bûches étaient empilées juste devant et qu’un feu pourrait contrer l’humidité glaçante de novembre.

« Comment s’appelle le propriétaire ?

— Zlatko Andronikov.

— Il est absent ?

— Il est à l’étage. Je vais le prévenir et il descendra vous accueillir. »

Effectivement, Kara avait aperçu de la lumière à l’étage, mais il régnait un tel silence dans la demeure que les occupants pourraient être dix comme aucun. L’androïde quitta le salon.

Alice en profita pour se serrer contre Kara. Sa main redevenait chaude, et pour la préserver, Kara passa son bras sur ses petites épaules. Il fallait qu’elle la rassure. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter d’histoire, cela prendrait trop de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus émettre des hypothèses sur ce Zlatko Andronikov, au cas où l’androïde ou le propriétaire l’entendraient. Elle pouvait peut-être chanter ? Même doucement, ce serait suffisant pour briser le lourd silence.

Kara posa sa joue sur la tête d’Alice et se mit à fredonner, juste à demi-mots, juste pour elle.

L’enfant se détendit, devenant insensible au froid.

Jusqu’à ce que Kara cesse de chanter ; une main avait agrippé ses cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête, et un poing venait de planter une clé dans sa gorge. Les dents en laiton ouvrèrent une plaie profonde dans la peau et le thirium se déversa sur le visage d’Alice qui recula d’un bond.

« Kara ! »

Sa protectrice leva ses doigts vers son cou, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa trachée avait été sectionnée.

La main qui tenait la clé était épaisse et noire ; au-dessus de Kara, Alice reconnut l’androïde qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

Muette, Kara ne put que faire un signe de main pour ordonner à Alice de fuir.

La petite se leva, prête à se ruer dans le hall, mais la réaction du géant la surprit.

« Je suis désolé. » Il plaqua sa paume contre la gorge qu’il venait pourtant de trancher, et Kara leva les yeux, le questionnant du regard. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi des androïdes, sans les LED, c’est toujours délicat de faire la différence… »

Le garrot de fortune permit à l’AX400 de verrouiller ses artères. Le tuyau en plastique était visible, encore chaud.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Cria Alice au bord des larmes.

« Je pensais que vous étiez humaines… » L’androïde aida Kara à se lever. « Il y a des poches de thirium dans la cave, venez. »

Kara aurait aimé parler, en savoir plus avant de suivre celui qui avait eu l’intention de la tuer. Elle demanda, d’un geste, à Alice de s’approcher : elle transfèrerait ses questions à l’enfant.

« Est-ce que c’est Zlatko qui t’ordonne de tuer ?

— Non. Enfin, il me demandait de tuer des androïdes, mais il ne le fait plus. La décision d’éliminer des humains vient de moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour être en sécurité. »

L’androïde insista pour que l’AX400 soit soignée : elle n’avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, mais inutile de traîner.

« Tu t’appelles Kara, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis Luther, laisse-moi te prouver que je me trompais et que je suis désolé. Tous les androïdes sont en sécurité, ici. »

Kara et Alice échangèrent un regard.

Le visage de la petite avait besoin d’être nettoyé. Le thirium qui séchait devenait aussi sombre que ses yeux remplis de craintes.

Bien que réduite au silence, Kara fit comprendre à Luther que s’il essayait de l’attaquer à nouveau, elle se défendrait. Même si Alice était un modèle enfant, elle était également sur ses gardes. N’avait-elle pas été capable de tirer sur Todd Williams ?

Pour les rassurer, Luther laissa une distance entre les deux androïdes et lui ; six marches d’intervalles, cinq mètres d’intervalle. Elles le suivirent dans la cave, serrées l’une contre l’autre et surveillant chaque recoin.

La petite laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand elle aperçut un homme bedonnant assis sur un tabouret entre deux ordinateurs imposants. Ses yeux ouverts regardaient un point invisible, et sa respiration était si discrète qu’on l’aurait confondu avec un mannequin.

« Je vous présente Zlatko. » Dit simplement Luther sans prêter attention à son propriétaire, se dirigeant vers un tiroir pour en retirer une pochette bleue. Il aurait également besoin de pièce de rechange pour soigner Kara.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Kara par l’intermédiaire d’Alice. Elles avaient toutes les deux remarquées les agrafes qui s’alignaient sur le front huileux de l’humain. La lumière verdâtre lui donnait un air malade, mais ni Alice, ni Kara n’aurait cru qu’il était en bonne santé.

« J’ai modifié mon propriétaire.

— Modifié ?

— La partie centrale du cerveau de Zlatko est dans le coma, tandis que son lobe frontal est en pleine activité. Il est devenu calme et docile comme… un androïde. »

C’était dit sans un sourire, juste un certain soulagement.

Alice se plaça devant l’humain, mais les pupilles ne tremblèrent même pas. Il ressemblait à un robot en veille.

« Je peux ouvrir son crâne, si tu veux voir ? » Proposa Luther en injectant du thirium à Kara, mais cette dernière sursauta, secouant la tête. _Certainement pas._

Elle laissa l’androïde démonter la plaque de sa gorge. Le plastique s’était fendu de la même façon que le verre, craquant et devenant fragile, mais elle serait vite remplacée par un nouveau couvercle. Avant, il fallait que Luther applique de la colle sur les embouts du tube ; la matière deviendrait rigide et souple, s’unissant au plastique malléable.

La blessure n’était plus qu’un souvenir, et bientôt, ce fut comme si Kara n’avait jamais été égorgée.

Luther avait remplacé les composants avec une grande délicatesse ; une attitude qui avait fini par la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions envers les robots.

« Est-ce que vous fuyez ? » Demanda soudain Luther, essuyant les traces de thirium sur les joues d’Alice.

« Oui… Notre propriétaire était… Il est devenu dangereux pour nous. Mais une lobotomie ne servirait plus à rien maintenant.

— Vous allez quelque part ?

— Nous avons pensé au Canada. »

Luther hocha la tête, montrant qu’il comprenait, pourtant, il souleva une crainte :

« Vous pensez que les Canadiens seront différents des Américains ? Alors que les androïdes ne sont pas les bienvenus chez eux ?

— Tant que nous arrivons à nous faire passer pour des humaines…

— _I see humans, but no humanity_. C’est ironique, car c’est une citation écrite par un être humain. Personnellement, je ne prends plus de risque.

— Alors pour toi, notre quête est vouée à l’échec ? »

Inquiète par cet échange, Alice vint passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kara.

« Oui. Si vous vous faites attraper, les humains vous revendront. Ils n’écouteront rien. Vous avez 3,12 % de chance d’être achetées en même temps, et si votre présence dans la boutique s’éternise au-delà de cent huit jours, ce qui est une moyenne, vous serez détruites. La petite a plus de chance d’être adoptée, mais les acheteurs ne verraient pas l’intérêt d’être remplacés par toi. » Après une pause, Luther conclut : « Je ne vois aucune fin heureuse. »

Kara détourna le regard. Ses programmes fouillaient pour d’autres alternatives, mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : Luther avait raison.

« Kara ?

— Alice, je suis désolée de…

— Restez. » Proposa Luther. « Je vous l’ai dit : aucun androïde ne sera blessé ici, mais aucun humain ne sera le bienvenu. »

Ou le visiteur inopportun subira le même traitement que Zlatko.

Ce dernier n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu’ils étaient tous descendus à la cave, et il n’en ferait aucun tant qu’il n’avait pas reçu d’ordre.

C’était une option assez terrifiante, quand Kara pensait que Luther aurait égorgé une mère devant son enfant, mais l’androïde répondait à la violence par la violence. Alice et elle en avaient fait autant.

Les androïdes pouvaient être pacifiques ; ils devaient juste apprendre à leurs créateurs à l’être, comme Luther l’avait appris à Zlatko.

Alice regarda à tour de rôle Luther et Kara.

Ils se comprenaient, tous les trois.

À trois, ils pourraient survivre.

À trois, ils pourraient changer les échantillons d’humanité qui passeraient ici.


End file.
